Lights Will Guide You Home
by Slytherin1992
Summary: Blaine and Kurt were best friends going into High School, but once there everything changed. Three years later Blaine is at Dalton Academy trying to forget about the life he left behind. It is not going to be as simple as he would like to make it. Sort of Nerd!Blaine.
1. Prologue

**Hello Readers! So if any of you read my other Blaine story I promise that I will update that soon, but this was just something that I have been thinking about writing for awhile so I just wanted to get it out of my head a little before I went back to the other story. Hope you enjoy! **

Prologue

Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel met when they were in class together in 8th grade. They were placed next to each other by the assigned seating chart in several classes. They both instantly hit it off with each other, finding that they could talk about everything from fashion magazines to music together. It quickly went from hanging out after school while they waited to be picked up to hanging out at each other's houses on the weekends. Blaine preferred hanging out at Kurt's house over his own; Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were much too strict in comparison with Mr. Hummel.

Before they knew it, summer had started and the two hung out as much as they could. Blaine went to France with his parents for a month, like they always did, but other than that month Blaine and Kurt were pretty inseparable over the summer. They went to every movie they wanted to see at the cinemas, they shopped until they actually dropped (or wanted to) at the mall, went mini golfing, and even went to a concert together in Columbus. The summer flew by, and before they knew it the two of them were laying in a hammock in the back of Kurt's yard looking up at the stars on their last day of summer before high school.

"I'm a little nervous for High School. I mean I heard rumors about the slushies and the huge football players," stated Blaine, breaking the silence that had comfortably settled between the two of them.

"I know what you mean. I am really nervous to try out for the Cheerios tomorrow after school. I heard that Coach Sylvester is literally insane," Kurt shifted to look at Blaine, "Are you sure you don't want to try out with me?"

"No, cheerleading isn't really my thing. I am trying out for the Glee Club tomorrow after school," Blaine replied, brushing one of his curls off of his forehead.

"Promise that we will meet up after our tryouts?" Kurt asked as he took over playing with Blaine's curls, enjoying the soft silky feel of each curl as he ran his hands through them.

"Of course…" Blaine turned on his back, looking away from Kurt after he replied.

"What's wrong, B?"

"Do you realize that if you make the cheerleading squad and I get in the Glee Club that you are going to be at the top of the social hierarchy and I am going to be at the bottom?" Blaine replied only after Kurt poked him in the side.

"And you think that we will no longer be friends if that happens?"

Blaine only nodded in response.

"B, I promise you that I won't let that happen. We may have only known each other for about a year now, but you're my best friend. I won't let what other people think get in the way of our friendship."

"Okay."

Blaine rolled over and stuck out his pinky. Kurt laughed in response, but then stuck out his own pinky knowing that it meant so much to Blaine.

"To always being friends," Kurt and Blaine stated at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed.

That night was one of the happiest nights of Blaine's life so far. He truly believed that they would always be friends. He was now a couple of months into his junior year and he couldn't believe how wrong he had been. Blaine no longer went to McKinley High School. He transferred after the first semester of his freshman year. The bullying had gotten so bad that his parents pulled him out and he now boarded at Dalton Academy in Westerville.

Blaine wanted to leave his life in Lima behind him. He was doing a really good job so far. He hadn't heard from Kurt since he left and he had finally stopped flinching when loud noises sounded or someone snuck up behind him. All of this went out the window when he was running late to Warbler practice. Blaine had almost made it down the stairs when he heard a voice say…

"Excuse me, I'm new here."

Blaine turned around and stared in shock at Kurt Hummel standing two stairs above him, as beautiful as ever.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

_The first thing coming into his consciousness was an annoying persistent beep. It sounded like a heart beat. Then Blaine began to notice a light. A bright light. He tried to open his eyes but the light was too bright, forcing him to squint against it. Blaine tried to move, but even a little inch caused him pain. So much pain. Nothing else mattered in that moment but the pain. His entire existence was white hot pain. _

_ Blaine could hear hurried footsteps. The person seemed to be talking to him, but their words were jumbled. Nothing mattered but the pain. _

_ Finally it dulled and his world went black again. Off to the peaceful bliss: no pain, no blinding light, and no persistent beep. Just silence and black. Silence and black. _

"Blaine?" a familiar voice asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

Blaine did not reply to the question, just staring at Kurt in disbelief. What was Kurt doing there in front of him? They hadn't seen each other in almost two years and hadn't spoken in even longer.

"I didn't…your…your parents wouldn't tell me where you went," Kurt stuttered, "I searched all over for you after what happened at that Sadie Hawkins dance."

"What are you doing here Kurt?" Blaine asked, trying desperately to not let any emotion apparent in his voice.

"I came to—er—does it really matter what I am doing here? Blaine, I just…how are you? I can't believe I finally found you!"

Before Blaine had a chance to reply to Kurt, two of Blaine's best friends Wes and David walked into the room.

"What's going on here Blaine?" David asked, concerned that his friend looked as white as a sheet.

"Wes and David, this is Kurt. Kurt, these are my two best friends Wes and David."

"Aren't you a member of the New Directions?" Wes asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." Blaine looked sharply at Kurt after he answered.

"So you have come to spy on us?" David asked, crossing his arms over his chest, "You must really know your stuff then, if you cornered our lead singer right away."

"Well actually, I didn't even realize that Blaine went here. I did come to spy, but I didn't intentionally track down your lead singer." Kurt tried to catch Blaine's eye again, looking for some emotion, some sign, anything to show what Blaine was thinking or feeling. He hated how good Blaine had gotten at shutting all of that off and leaving Kurt clueless.

Kurt used to know every little intricacy that Blaine had. They could read each other like open books. It seemed that after all of this time, Kurt had lost his touch. It seemed Blaine was nothing more then a stranger to Kurt.

"You and Blaine know each other?" Wes asked, looking confused until a sudden light bulb went off in his head, "Wait…you're that Kurt? The Kurt that used to be best friends with Blaine until you guys went separate ways your freshman year of high school because of opposite social statuses? The Kurt that Blaine used to have the biggest crush on?"

Kurt was stunned by the last sentence. Blaine wasn't even gay…was he? The bullies at McKinley made jokes about it, but Kurt never thought it was actually true. The bullies at McKinley called everyone they didn't like gay, even if they were as straight as a ruler.

"Yeah…that Kurt. Thanks, Wes." Blaine stated awkwardly, now thoroughly avoiding eye contact with Kurt, "We have a performance that we have to get to. If you want to follow us to the Commons, you are more then welcome to join Kurt."

With that said, Blaine turned and walked off not even checking to see if any of the others were following him. Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt showing up out of nowhere affect him. He was finally made one of leads for the Warblers, and he was not missing his first major performance.

Blaine had gotten over Kurt. At least that's what he keeps telling himself. Kurt had his friends at McKinley and Blaine had finally found his place at Dalton. The fact that he wasn't being shoved into lockers, thrown into dumpsters, getting slushies thrown on him and getting the shit beaten out of him was an added bonus.

Blaine turned around when he got in the commons and saw that they had all followed him. Blaine grabbed his bag off of his shoulder and handed it to Kurt.

"Now, if you will excuse me."

_Teenage Dream_. It took him a couple lines in the song to realize that he was singing it to Kurt. '_No, damn it! Blaine you are not singing it to Kurt. You just can't help that he looks cute still. I mean it's really adorable that he tried to match the Dalton uniform. NO! This is the guy who ditched you freshman year. He does not deserve you…but those pants….' _

"Be your teenage dream tonight." Blaine finished the song, eliciting the crowded Commons to burst into applause.

"That was amazing, Blaine," Kurt sidled up to Blaine once the song was finished, "Can we—um…Can we sit down and talk?"

Blaine had to think it over for a couple seconds. Part of him wanted to scream YES at the top of his lungs, while the other part of him wanted to tuck his tail and run.

"We can all sit down and talk," Wes stated as he and David walked up, one on either side of Blaine.

Wes was giving Kurt a fairly threatening look, one that Kurt certainly did not want to test. That was how ten minutes later found the three of them in the empty Dalton cafeteria with cups of coffee, sitting in silence.

"Why did you really come here Kurt? I know you, and you did not just come here to spy. You didn't know that I was here, so that rules out that answer. What is really going on?" Blaine finally broke the silence.

Kurt couldn't help but frown at how well Blaine could still read him. It wasn't but twenty minutes ago that Kurt realized that he could no longer read Blaine. Yet, here Blaine still knew Kurt like the back of his hand.

"Some things have been going on at school, and I just had to see what an all boys private school is like. A place without the Neanderthals and people who don't give a damn about their education," Kurt muttered in reply.

Blaine knew that look on Kurt's face. Blaine had that look before. In fact he was sure at one time that it was the only way he would ever feel anymore.

"Are you being bullied Kurt?" Blaine asked without hesitation.

Kurt's head snapped up at Blaine and the two locked eyes.

"How could you possibly have known that?" Kurt asked, his voice shaking.

"Who is bullying you?" Blaine asked, ignoring Kurt's inquiry, "I thought you were untouchable because of being on the Cheerios."

"I haven't been on the Cheerios since the start of second semester freshman year."

Blaine silently processed this information, but it got to be too much to take in.

"Tell me what happened, Kurt."

Kurt took a couple deep breaths before beginning his story.

"Well after I left the Cheerios the protection left with my uniform. It wasn't really that bad at first. I mostly flew under the radar, but then my first semester sophomore year I finally realized that I was gay. Well saying that I realized is inaccurate. I think a better way to state it was that I finally was able to accept the fact that I was gay. I never really came out per se, but I didn't hold back on my fashion choices any longer. That was when I stopped being invisible. At first it was a couple slushies being thrown in my direction. Then it escalated to locker shoves and dumpster tossing. The main bully is Karofsky and I went to confront him…and he…he…"

"What did he do to you Kurt? I swear to God I will call the police on that asshole right now," Blaine yelled out, standing up from his seat. Both Wes and David grabbed Blaine's arms and pulled him back down. It would be no good to Kurt if Blaine wasn't calm.

"Karofsky kissed me."

_Blaine rolled over feeling much more awake then his last trip into consciousness. At least he thinks it was consciousness. He couldn't remember anything else but pain. This time Blaine didn't feel pain, but he didn't quite feel anything either. He was just numb. _

_Laying as still as possible, Blaine began to take in the features of the hospital room. The walls were a white color with two pictures to break up the monotony. The first picture was of the hospital campus itself. The second picture was of the healing garden that resided on the hospital campus. Blaine knew this because he used to spend some time volunteering at the hospital with his mother. Next to the picture of the healing garden was a door that Blaine assumed was for the bathroom. _

_Blaine was pulled out of his inspection by the door to his right opening. Turning his head slightly to the right, Blaine looked over to see who was coming in. _

"_Karofsky…I didn't think you would come." Blaine croaked out, his throat dry from lack of use. _

**Thank you so much to Socialbutterfly85 for reviewing this story so far! And thank you to all eleven people who are now following this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Blaine walked down the hallway towards his algebra classroom. Mrs. Payne, his algebra teacher had asked to meet with him during his study hall to discuss something. Blaine was racking his brain, trying to figure out what she would need to discuss with him. He hadn't done anything that would have gotten him into any trouble. He wasn't failing—that he was sure of. _

_ Blaine opened the door and walked into the classroom, only to see that he was not alone. In addition to Mrs. Payne, there was a really tall boy with bright blond hair. _

_ "So glad you could make it Blaine! This is Jeff, he is a freshman as well in one of my other classes," Mrs. Payne explained as she walked around her desk to stand in front of it. _

_ "Hi Blaine! It's so nice to meet you. I really like your bowtie. I wish that I could wear bowties, but I don't think I could pull them off!" Jeff stated excitedly, reminding Blaine a little of the energizer bunny. _

_ "Thanks," Blaine replied a little confused._

_Most people in general were not very nice to him. He was the glee nerd who happened to also be good at school. Those things got him taunted quite a lot. It was a general rule of thumb that people didn't associate with him because they didn't want to be dragged down to his basement level status._

"_So I have you here, Blaine, because Jeff is struggling a little in my algebra class and since you have the highest grade I figured you would be the best one to tutor him. Some people learn in different ways, so I would like to see if maybe you could help him. It would be during your study hall or if you two wanted you could do it after school on your own terms. Since you would be doing me such a big favor I would be willing to give you an automatic A on your midterm," Mrs. Payne explained. _

"_You don't have to do that Mrs. Payne, I would be more than happy to tutor him," Blaine replied._

"_You would! Thanks so much," Jeff replied practically bouncing on his spot, "When would be good for you? I need a lot of help. Would it be cool if we do study hall and after school at first?" _

"Blaine, what's wrong? I know Kurt being here shook you up a little, but there is more to it than that" Wes asked, walking into Blaine's dorm room a little bit later to check on his friend.

"I am just struggling with all of the memories coming back. I had gotten pretty good at moving on and forgetting the past, but after Kurt showed up everything is coming back," Blaine sighed, collapsing backwards on to his bed.

"I think that it was really big of you to offer him your help and support despite everything that has happened between the two of you," David stated, sitting down at Blaine's desk chair.

"I have never been able to say no to Kurt. He has more of my heart then he will ever know," Blaine mumbled, rolling over and stuffing his face in a pillow to stifle his groan.

"We know," David and Wes replied rolling their eyes.

"You talk about him more than you realize," David stated with a laugh.

Blaine sat up at that statement to glare at Wes.

"Yeah, what the hell was with you telling Kurt that I had feelings for him?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"Sorry bro, it just slipped out. I don't think he even realized that you were gay though," Wes replied.

"Everyone knew I was gay. The bullies made sure that everyone was aware of it every hour of the day," Blaine emotionlessly replied.

Wes and David sighed seeing that he was shutting them out again.

"In all seriousness Blaine, do you want us to get Jeff? He and Nick should be out of detention by now, provided they didn't piss off Mrs. Aimsley again. Would he help out?" Wes asked, sitting down next to Blaine and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I don't want to ruin his day too by bringing back those memories as well," Blaine replied with a sigh, "I will be fine guys, I promise. Let's just work on homework so I can stop thinking about it. Okay?"

Wes and David agreed to do as Blaine asked, and worked on their homework. Blaine was sprawled across his bed working while David was at his desk and Wes was laid on some pillows on the floor.

"I'm going to McKinley tomorrow," Blaine stated out of the blue, causing both Wes and David to look up.

"What?!" Wes asked as David yelled, "Are you crazy?!"

"I have got to confront Karofsky."

"That's it, I'm getting Jeff! You have lost your damn mind!" Wes stated, heading towards the door.

Wes was out the door before Blaine could stop him.

"Do you really think I am that crazy? I can't let him do that to Kurt!"

"What exactly do you think you are going to do? I know that there is some history between you, Karofsky and Jeff that you aren't telling us."

"There really isn't much to say about it," Blaine stated, avoiding eye contact.

"You really aren't that good of a liar," David replied rolling his eyes.

Before Blaine could reply to this statement, Wes and Jeff walked through the door.

"Hey Blaine, what's going on?" Jeff asked, plopping down on the bed next to Blaine causing it to bounce, "Wes said that Kurt showed up."

"Sorry for them bothering you, Wes and David just don't know how to mind their own business. I'm seriously fine!"

Jeff looked at Blaine few a few moments before turning toward Wes and David.

"Would you two excuse us for a couple minutes?" Jeff asked, giving them a look that dared them to say no.

Wes and David left without a word, closing the door behind them.

"What's wrong, B?" Jeff asked as Blaine slid so that he was lying down on the bed and holding his head in his hands.

"How do you do it? How do you keep the memories of what happened that night out of your mind?" Blaine mumbled through his hands, "Kurt came here today and I found out that he is being bullied by Karofsky."

"Seriously?" Jeff raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Like the same Karofsky that…"

"Yes."

"You still have feelings for Kurt, even after all this time apart?" Jeff asked, bouncing a little on the bed, he loved romance after all.

"Always."

"Ignoring the fact that you just quoted Severus Snape; you want to confront Karofsky don't you?" Jeff sighed, not even needing for Blaine to answer that question.

"Is it stupid?"

"Yes…we'll go tomorrow afternoon." Jeff replied, standing up from the bed, saluting Blaine despite knowing Blaine couldn't see and walking out of the room.

Blaine pulled his hands from his face and smiled at the space where Jeff just was. Jeff had proven to be his best friend, even when a part of him knew that Kurt would always hold that title.

"_How do you understand these problems? Like seriously x and y are not numbers. Why are they in an equation?" Jeff shouted as if he wanted all of humanity to answer his question. _

"_Well the point is to figure out what number they are," Blaine attempted to explain, barely concealing his laughter. _

_Jeff was certainly unlike anyone that he had met at this school so far. Blaine didn't know how he gone for so long without noticing him. Jeff clearly stormed through life, disrupting everything in his path._

"_Why can't they teach us useful things in school? Like how to get a hot guy's number!" Jeff stated so casually that Blaine almost fell out of his chair, "What?" _

"_N-n-nothing…I just didn't know that you were er—"Blaine stumbled over his words._

"_Gay?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Y…yeah" _

"_Yep, I'm gay. I mean I don't go shouting it to the heavens in this school, but I'm not going to deny it if anyone asks," Jeff explained, taking to tapping his pencil against the desk to a song that only he could hear. _

"_Oh cool…I mean I am too…" Blaine replied, feeling relieved to be able to share that with someone he was fairly certain wasn't going to throw a slushie in his face the next day. _

_The door to the classroom opened and both boys turned instinctively toward the noise. In walked Mrs. Payne and another boy that Blaine vaguely recognized._

"_Hope I am not interrupting your studies, but I have another student that would really benefit from your services," Mrs. Payne explained, gesturing to the boy next to her, "This is David." _

**Thank you so much to ksgleeov12, Buffy-Angel9, Chrisch and cold kagome for reviewing the previous chapter. It means so much to me that you take the time to do so! Hopefully the next chapter will be up much sooner! I also still have not forgot about my other Blaine story I just don't know what to write at the moment but I promise I won't abandon it. I really hate abandoning stories! Well thanks again for the reviews and follows! **


End file.
